


You're safe with me

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	You're safe with me

**Title:**   You're safe with me  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** slash  
Pairing/Characters **:** Dean, Sam  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   197 **  
Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Sweet

 

~~~~~~~~   


Dean had no idea how he had figured it out, but ever since they were kids, he always knew the exact thing to do to calm him brother down enough to sleep properly. Most of the times Dean figured it was just to calm his brain. All he could remember was the numerous times they were left alone that Sam would crawl into his bed and lay down, tossing and turning and never sleeping. At least, not until Dean had stared cupping both his hands around Sam’s while they laid. Sam would curl up and press his palms together and rest his head o his hands, and Dean would carefully slide one hand underneath, and one on top so that he could feel the warmth of his brother’s hands. Only then, would Sam’s eyes fall closed and remain closed until dawn.

Now that Dean had Sam back on the road with him, and Sam was twitching around in the passenger seat trying to sleep, Dean wondered just how much they had changed. He held the steering wheel with his left hand, and carefully slid his right under Sam’s to hold it.

Sam was asleep in a minute.

  
  
~~~~~~~~   
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

~~~~~~~~


End file.
